


Privacy

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Always, Anal Sex, Andy is a bro, Booker/Copley if you squint, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Malta is their go to place for everything, Nicky is eager and horny and just wants one night with Joe, Porn With Plot, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, cause they're siblings, little Booker & Nile banter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Nicky and Joe just want privacy.That's not something that is easily given.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> What timeline this is I have no idea. Maybe after the movie? 
> 
> And about that, I just read the comics and sort of fell in love. So I wrote this with the graphic novel characters in mind. But there's nothing too descriptive, so if you want to imagine that this is movie!verse that works as well! Andy is portrayed more like the comic!verse than the movie one, but that's it. 
> 
> She was just fun to write like that XD

Andy slammed the door behind her, waking Booker from his doze on the couch. He scratched his temple and turned around for a more comfortable position. 

There was no mistaking what Andy had left to go do. Booker sent a quick thought to a certain former CIA operative, but decided against it. He was too damn tired. 

Next to him in a chair sat Joe and watched the tv absentmindedly. He stifled a yawn and turned his head to observe Nile and Nicky playing some board game at the dining table. 

A couple of minutes went by before Nicky leaned back in his chair and nodded at Nile, having seemingly been defeated at that night’s entertainment. 

Joe turned off the tv and stood up. “Well, g’night”, he said to no one and everyone. Booker mumbled something and shifted again. 

It was their first night in this safehouse since they’d had to vacate these very premises quickly four years ago. And Nile’s first time here ever. 

Joe sauntered towards the bedroom. And Nicky’s quick glances in his direction didn’t go unnoticed by him. Nile and Nicky chatted quietly and helped each other pack their game away before she headed to the bathroom and he followed Joe to the bedroom. 

Already dressed for the night in just boxers and t-shirt, Joe turned around when he heard the door creak. He smiled broadly when he recognised Nicky’s frame in the dull light. Nicky didn’t wait for a ‘hello’ or ‘what brings you to my quarters tonight, hot stuff?’ but simply beelined towards him. 

Placing his arms around Joe’s hips and enveloping him in a deep kiss, neither said a word; only stood with their arms around one another and deepening the kiss little by little. 

At last Nicky broke free and placed a hand on his chest. Breathing heavily, he pushed Joe gently backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed frame. Joe hesitated a second when he felt the bed behind him, but changed his mind in no time after Nicky’s lips met his own again. 

He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s shoulders and let himself fall backwards, still holding on tight to Nicky. They landed with a _plonk!_ and held their breaths after the old bed complained loudly over their sudden combined weight being thrown on it. Grinning at each other when nothing more happened, they continued the activity at hand. 

Nicky propped himself up on his right elbow and placed his leg in between Joe’s thighs to keep his balance. It didn’t last long before Nicky had his hand inside the waistband of Joe’s boxers, eagerly pulling at them. 

Joe placed a hand on Nicky’s to still him. “Do you think it’s a good idea? Here?” 

“It’s been so long since the last time.” Nicky looked at him with near pleading eyes. 

“Far too long, my heart. But with Nile and Booker here? In the next room.” Joe pulled a face. Nicky looked like he was going through every excuse and explanation in his mind for why and how they could easily do it right here, right now, no problem. 

Nicky stopped fumbling with the boxers but let his hand linger. 

“--always wanted to see South America!” Nile nearly shouted as she threw the door open. 

“Last time we were there was during the Falklands War. Didn’t arrive until late, so we missed half the action”, Booker answered quietly when he followed her in. 

None of them took much notice of the compromising position Nicky and Joe were frozen in. 

“How about you ask _Copley_ for a little mission to Chile?” Nile teased and pronounced Copley’s name in an extra sugary sweet manner. Booker rolled his eyes, something she couldn’t see because of the dimness in the room. 

They both found the other bed in the room and without complaints of sharing a double bed they moved under the covers. 

“Night, guys”, Nile said shortly before falling asleep. 

Joe and Nicky still hadn’t moved an inch since the intruders interrupted their moment. Nicky looked down at Joe and eased off him before laying down on the bed too. 

Both laid on their backs and looked up at the ceiling. Before falling asleep, Nicky noticed Joe turn around and face the wall. 

* * *

Nicky sat on the worn couch, legs pulled up in front of him and chin resting on his knees. 

“You’re up early. And by yourself. Things not working with the hubby?” Andy lit a cigarette and took a deep puff when she entered through the door and spotted him. Nicky refrained from complaining about smoke indoors this time. 

He looked up, but offered no smile as a greeting. “If by ‘not working with the hubby’ you mean having Booker three feet away from you all night so no privacy is ever given, then no. Things are not currently _working_.” 

Andy let out a sound, suspiciously close to a guffaw. “Imagine having Booker three feet away from you while fucking.” 

“Yeah, well, you’re perfectly welcome to imagine Booker in that close proximity to you during _the act_ , but that doesn’t do much for me.” 

Andy blew out another puff of smoke, courteous enough to turn her head away this time. “Remember that time in Crete?” 

“Hm?” Nicky furrowed his brows.

“Centuries ago. You and Joe. Me and … Quynh.” 

“Vaguely. We weren’t there long. What about it?” 

“Everything we did, we messed up. Everyone was getting on everyone’s nerves. We had only known each other for about a century. Maybe two. I can never remember these things.” 

Nicky almost laughed at the absurdity of that sentence. _Only a century. There was a time when he had_ only _known them a century._

“Anyway, we decided to go off for ourselves a while. Take a little break.” 

“Oh yeah. You and Quynh went to Turkey.” 

Andy nodded. “You and Joe went to Malta.” 

Nicky couldn’t help but smile. He cast a quick glance to the closed bedroom door. Andy patted his knee. “When we met again after some months it was like we had never been apart.” She looked him over. “Take from that what you can.” She stood up. “I need a fucking shower. Bastard didn’t even offer me one after sleeping in that filthy bed of his all night.” She sniffed her hair and walked off. 

He sat in solitude until the bedroom door opened a crack and a familiar silhouette became visible. He knew he was supposed to be thinking about what Andy had reminded him of, but his head felt strangely empty. 

Joe appeared in the doorway. He walked towards Nicky and stood for a few seconds until sitting down next to him. 

“Why are you sitting here alone?” Joe asked. 

“Why did you sleep facing the wall?” 

Neither knew what to answer the other. Both had their gaze pointed down at their feet. 

“Sorry.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Oh, you wanted to--”

“No, it’s alright, you first.”

Nicky couldn’t recall the last time things had been awkward between them. Had they ever? He spoke up first. “I think we both know what the problem is here.” 

Joe nodded. “I didn’t mean to reject you last night, it’s just because … well, you were there.” 

“I do really love Nile, Booker and Andy.” 

“Me too.” 

“But …”

“But?” Joe placed his hand atop Nicky’s. Nicky didn’t continue. It was as if he was afraid to voice it aloud. Then it would become real, manifest itself in the room. What if Joe didn’t understand? What if he was opposed? 

“It’s not as if we haven’t done it before”, Joe finally said. 

“Done what?” Nicky already knew the answer. He just didn’t want to be the one saying it. 

“Go away for a while. I’m positive everyone will understand. A time will come when Nile wants to do it as well. And Booker with … you know. Andy almost never sleeps in the same house as us. We’re not bound together physically. Only mentally.” Joe smiled broadly. 

“You’re right. Of course you are.” 

“We’ve been part of a team for so long. This team. And family.” 

“But now we just need to be a couple”, Nicky finished for him. 

* * *

“Family meeting!” 

Nile swatted Booker on the arm. “See, I told you you snore! Now they’re gonna complain about it too! I’m not the only one bothered by it.” 

Booker was just about to protest that at least he didn’t grind his teeth so loud that it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but was stopped before he could open his mouth by Andy joining them after her shower. 

“What’s this?” She questioned. 

“There’s something we wanna ask you.” Nicky started. 

“Tell you.”

“Yes, babe, tell you.” 

* * *

“Good thing this place was vacant on such short notice”, Nicky proclaimed. 

Joe snickered and shook his head. It was amazing that it was a possibility on such a small island, but this compact and partially abandoned cottage had been ‘theirs’ the past several decades. 

Nothing fancy and no running water or electricity, but there was a shop nearby and they rarely needed electricity at night here anyway. 

The roof was close to collapsing over what used to be the kitchen area. They had found the bed on a curb, left outside by the owners after getting a newer one themselves most likely. 

Yes, certainly none of it would ever make it to the big screen as the location where the lovers finally unite at the end. But it was theirs. And they had each other tonight and the next several nights. 

Nicky observed Joe’s curls blowing softly in the wind. He couldn’t help himself and just had to touch. He ran a hand through them, every curl more familiar to him than his own hair. Joe looked at him patiently. 

The sun was setting outside and the early spring weather allowed for the windows to be open. They were standing outside, just being able to glimpse the ocean in the far distance. Nicky had always thought Joe’s hair changed color during the sunset. 

Hands still in his hair, Nicky leaned in for a kiss. Joe wasn’t late to reciprocate and he placed his hands on Nicky’s shoulders. 

Nicky took a few steps forward, forcing Joe to step backwards into the cottage. 

“Eager already?” He teased. 

Nicky made an affirmative sound and shut the door behind them when they were both inside. “All day today. And all day yesterday. And the day before that. All I’ve had in my mind was you on your back and the moans I’ll get out of you.” 

Joe couldn’t help but moan a little at _that_. He could feel his heart beating faster, pumping away inside his chest. Nicky pressed up closer to him and Joe could feel him hardening quickly through the fabric. 

He sat down on the bed and hooked his thumbs inside Nicky’s pants. Joe pulled Nicky’s jeans down first, taking his time. He sensed very clearly that Nicky was too impatient to let him take all night, but he still enjoyed being a tease all the same. 

Freeing him completely from the restraints of pants and boxers, Nicky wasted no time guiding Joe back on the bed and climbing on top of him eyeing him hungrily. 

“Now, where were we last time?” Nicky mused. 

Joe smiled back up at him. “I believe you were relieving me of my pants?” 

Nicky didn’t need to be reminded twice and before Joe knew it he was bared from his hips and down as well. 

Nicky rested his right elbow next to Joe’s head and leaned down for another deep kiss. Joe opened his mouth up right away and their teeth clashed before Nicky sucked and bit gently into Joe’s lower lip. 

Placing his knee between Joe’s thighs, Nicky urged them apart. He could only just reach the night stand to the left of their bed and fumbled around for some lube. Finding what he was looking for, he opened it with just his left hand and applied a generous coat to his cock. His fingers caught some of the leftover lube. 

Joe shifted under his touch when he felt lubed fingers near his entrance. He could feel himself getting harder too, but the wet and slightly cold fingers in him always stilled things for a while until he got used to the sensation. 

He could feel Nicky’s index finger pressing inside him. The first one was never bad. When he had had time to adjust, Nicky added a second finger. Joe yelped quietly when he felt them working around inside him, opening him up. 

Nicky waited until he could feel Joe relaxing around his fingers before adding the third. Joe fisted the sheets tightly and breathed out heavily. Nicky let his fingers push in and pull out of him in a slow manner. 

This time it was Joe who became impatient as he moved down on Nicky’s fingers, fucking himself faster. Nicky could watch that sight all night, but slow sex was for another time. Now he just wanted to seat himself entirely within Joe and fuck him hard and fast. 

He removed his fingers without a warning and earned a groan from Joe. 

Joe looked on as Nicky moved closer. He could feel the tip of Nicky’s cock pressing inside him and shut his eyes tightly. It always felt so much bigger than three fingers. 

He forced himself to relax and breathe deeply. That eased the discomfort somewhat. 

Nicky pressed himself inside inch by inch until he was fully in. Under other circumstances he would wait until Joe gave him an ‘okay’ before pulling out and thrusting back in. This time however he immediately began a leisurely motion of thrusts. 

He could feel Joe’s tense muscles beneath him as he leaned forward so he was almost resting atop Joe. Nicky’s hips bucked forwards. He used one hand to grab Joe’s hip and lift him up a bit to gain better access. 

In this position they were at eye level with one another. Joe opened his eyes and looked directly into Nicky’s. He threw his arms around Nicky’s shoulders to steady himself against the increasingly powerful thrusts. 

“How I’ve been waiting for this, Yusuf. But that just makes it all the more sweet”, Nicky whispered in his ear. Joe could do nothing but whine in response. 

Nicky raised himself up to get a hold of Joe’s hips using both of his hands. He grabbed them to hold him steady while he continued pushing himself insistently in and out of Joe. He became more forceful the closer he got to his climax. 

If they had taken their time and Nicky had used slow thrusts, he would have lasted much longer. But he was close to cumming now. He felt precum leak from his cock and a tightening in his abdomen. 

Joe felt himself being shoved into the mattress over and over again from Nicky’s vigorous thrusts. He was achingly hard now and just wanted to take himself in hand so he could orgasm. Nicky suddenly shifted his position and hit a tender spot inside him. A loud moan escaped him. Arousal and need had taken the place of the initial discomfort. 

He trembled and shuddered as Nicky hit that sweet spot over and over. His legs were damp and clamped tightly around Nicky’s moving hips. A small moan could be heard from Joe at every thrust forward. Nicky dug his fingers deeper into his hips. 

Nicky was real close now. It only took one look at Joe under him, eyes glazed over in pure want, and at last, Nicky wasn’t able to hold it back any longer and let himself cum inside Joe. He was relentless and let out a groan while fucking into him until he felt himself going too soft to continue. 

Joe felt himself being filled by Nicky’s cum. He felt fucked raw and like every nerve ending was working overtime and twice as hard as normal. 

Nicky had to hold himself up to stop himself from collapsing on Joe. In the dim light, he could see sweat glistening on Nicky’s forehead. Nicky waited a minute before pulling out. Joe winced at the sensation, but it was quickly overtaken by Nicky grabbing hold of his cock, already dripping with precum. 

Nicky leaned forward and placed his lips hungrily on Joe’s, while stroking him. The pace quickly increased and Joe moaned into Nicky’s mouth. He bucked his hips upward, letting Nicky decide the speed. Nicky’s fingers wrapped around his cock in every possible way, stroking him until he saw stars and came with a groan. 

He panted during the aftershocks and kissed Nicky, almost gratefully. 

Nicky blew softly on Joe’s forehead to free it from sweaty curls. Joe smirked up at him. 

When both of them had come down from their highs, Nicky let himself fall back on the mattress next to Joe. He looked over at him. 

“This wasn’t such a bad idea.” 

Joe could only shake his head. Nicky stretched out his arm and Joe shifted to place his head on it, before they both fell asleep in no time. 

* * *

Back at the safehouse Nile and Booker were getting ready for bed. Standing in front of the two double beds, they looked first at one and then the other. 

“Well, we have one each now.” 

“Yeah”, Booker agreed. “Which one do you want?” 

“The one by the window.” 

“Fat chance! That’s the one I want”, Booker protested. Nile shrugged and climbed onto the desired bed. Booker glared at her and did the same. 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to share. Again”, Nile said. 

“I guess so.” 

They both crawled under the covers. 

“You know”, Nile started. “You spend more nights in bed next to me than you do with your boyfriend. Should I be worried?” 

Booker grinned. “Not if you continue to grind those chompers at that volume.” 

Nile laughed loudly and swatted him with her pillow. “Goodnight! Snore well.” 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
